


【出口】哭包临太郎

by tzkcxy



Category: Exit - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Kudos: 2





	【出口】哭包临太郎

*出口 兼近X临太郎

事情是怎么开始的来着。  
在兼近面前止不住痛哭流涕的临太郎懊丧地回想着。  
大概是对方的光芒越发耀眼、再加上自己的暗恋实在辛苦，所以才忍不住带着哽咽给对方打了电话想要听听声音，谁知道那家伙竟然大半夜的就骑着车子疯跑了过来。  
不得不说见到兼近双颊都被冷风吹红、头发乱糟糟却依旧笑眯眯地站在自己眼前那一刻，临太郎心里真的崩溃了。  
他就那么哭了出来。  
兼近像是被他吓坏了，手忙脚乱地拉着他到沙发那边坐下连连追问究竟是怎么回事。  
谁知道临太郎想到了刚刚看漫画的时候看到的一句话，心里更是发酸。  
【与其选择那个让你不断妥协的人，不如选一个爱你的人吧。】  
想到对方大半夜赶过来、其实只是出于对自己这个相方的担心而不带一点男女之情，临太郎心里就绞紧了似的痛。  
“临酱，究竟怎么了嘛！”兼近一边拿着纸抽给他擦眼泪一边埋怨地追问，“对我这个相方还有什么不好说的话吗？”  
正因为是你所以才不能说啊……临太郎一边抽鼻子一边暗暗地想。  
“好了，只是、只是因为看漫画……”临太郎抽了面巾纸按在自己鼻子上闷闷地垂下脑袋，躲开了兼近的手。  
兼近放下手中被眼泪沾湿的纸巾，看着他低头躲闪的样子无奈地叹了口气。  
“临酱。”他把手搭在了临太郎的肩膀上认真地问，“你觉得我是傻瓜吗？我妹妹看漫画都没哭成这样了。”  
临太郎一噎，也不知道应该如何反驳。确实，一个三十多的大男人看漫画能哭到把相方大半夜吓到家里来还怎么哄都止不住着实有点离谱，然而他说的也是真的嘛……  
想到这里他心里更加委屈，面前似乎摆出了两条路，就这样放弃、亦或是顺势告白。他实在是不想讲痛苦折磨的暗恋生活继续下去了。  
“临太郎！”  
谁知道还没想到应该怎么做，就听到兼近愠怒的叫声。临太郎吓了一跳，红肿着眼圈可怜巴巴地咬着嘴唇抬头看他。  
原来兼近还在为对方瞒着自己而生气，然而看到他那副小受气包的模样他就又有些哭笑不得，抬手用纸巾帮他擦擦眼角好声好气地问：“你就真的准备这么瞒着我？我可是大半夜为你来了一回东京狂奔诶！”  
“你不是、不是骑着自行车嘛……”“那是人家后辈的车喂！而且外面超冷的！”  
兼近越说临太郎就越觉得委屈。就好像在暗恋中，他对自己越好自己反而觉得越痛苦一样。  
这是一份难以说出口的感情。他现在的一个小小的选择很可能会毁掉两个人所有的未来。  
这样想着。痛苦的泪水又盈满眼眶。  
“临酱！”兼近突然又大叫了一声，临太郎吓了一跳下意识看向他，却见他的脸在自己面前无限放大——  
然后他闭上了眼睛。  
嘴唇上被软软的碰了一下，在之前的一秒钟临太郎还在想着对方会不会是只想整自己、其实只是骗自己要接吻实际上是一记爆栗，谁知道却好像真的被吻了。  
兼近圈着他的腰，慢慢地轻吻着他被咬肿了的嘴唇。  
“看到相方的眼泪是对我来说最痛苦的事情了。”他用额头轻轻抵住临太郎微湿的脸颊呢喃，“所以不要让我为你担心，好不好？告诉我究竟怎么了？”  
像是被他蛊惑了一般，临太郎慢慢地、委屈地对他说：“我、因为我……喜欢你……”  
或许因为年龄大些，或许因为是自己先对兼近提出了组合邀请，相比起兼近放飞自我想做就做，他总是会顾及方方面面的事情。比如说发展风格，比如说未来。  
可是这一刻，大概是被惊喜冲昏了头脑，他没有细想这个吻究竟代表了什么，脑袋一热就把自己的心里话直接那么说了出来。  
他们这个圈子里的吻是最最不值钱的。要是随便接个吻就能在一起，那鸵鸟俱乐部孩子都不知道多少个了。  
兼近听到之后也是心里一松，无奈地伸手捏捏他的脸颊：“你怎么回事，喜欢我就跟我说啊！又不是什么难以启齿的事情。”  
“诶~~”临太郎不乐意地看向他反驳道，“那、那你呢？你怎么不找我说？因为你根本不喜欢我吗？”  
“临酱完全变成临子了啊……”兼近头痛地揉揉脑袋，从口袋里掏出一个小盒子来递给他，“喏，本来我就想这两天就跟你说的，谁知道会遇到这种状况得嘛……”  
临太郎看到他给自己买了东西眼睛都亮了起来，打开一看，确实一对完全不符合他们两个人设的、设计简单到近乎质朴的银戒指。款式相同，一眼就能看出是情侣对戒的。  
兼近拿出比较大的那个帮他戴到中指上，一边戴一边说：“你知道吗，我连告白台词都想好了。嗯……以后你的指甲油由我来涂，你觉得这个怎么样？”  
“最悪だよ！もう~”  
“喂喂吐槽之前好歹把你脸上的笑收一收啊！”兼近笑着扯扯他的脸颊，伸手抱着他的脖子邀功似的扬起脑袋问：“怎么样，喜欢吗？”  
临太郎没有管他问的究竟是戒指、告白宣言还是他这个人，直接干脆的承认道：“喜欢！”  
“那就好！”兼近又重重地亲了他一口，欢快地帮他收拾起了桌上一堆面巾纸，一边收拾一边咋舌，“临酱你是女孩子的嘛！这么能哭！是因为得不到兼近亲的告白所以痛苦泪流嘛~”  
“你够了啦！”  
“嘻嘻~”

两人笑闹了一阵，兼近略有些遗憾地说：“我该回家了，明天一大早还有节目要录。”  
“诶？这么晚了……”临太郎愣住了，他略有些不乐意地抿起了嘴巴，却觉得自己好像还说不出让对方不要走那种话。  
“那……”兼近向他那边弯下腰，侧头仰望他眼睛晶亮晶亮地问，“我的男朋友先生想让我留下来吗？”  
临太郎的脸颊腾地就红了，嘟囔了半天还是嗫嚅道：“当然想……”  
“好啦那我就留下来啦！”  
“喂喂！”  
接下来就是二十代折腾三十代的一夜了。在见证了兼近早晨起来几乎没睡的情况下还元气满满地去上班之后，临太郎捶打着自己的老腰欲哭无泪。  
也不知道晚上那场收录的座位可不可以加个垫子哦……


End file.
